Retour vers le passé
by corn-patmol03
Summary: Une histoire humoristique et fantastique entre les blagues de James, Sirius et Rémus, les bébés Potter et la visite d'habitants du futur !
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je suis corn-patmol03 et je suis une grande fan de Harry Potter et Twilight !

Je vais vous présenter une histoire qui me trotter dans la tête depuis… Assez longtemps on va dire .

Tout au long de ma fic, deux de mes amie (mes correctrice personnel ^^) laisseront des commentaires (loufoques ?), il s'agit de Dazzling04 et de Be-fearless07 !

Bien sur, je répondrais à vos reviews dès que j'en ai l'occasion et je posterais des chapitres le plus souvent possible.

Je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas de la page :)

* * *

Retour vers le passé…

Résumé : Harry, sa sœur et ses amis, après leurs retour d'un voyage accidentelle dans le futur, décide, grâce à l'aide d'un livre de Dumbledore, de faire un voyage dans le passé pour sauver James et Lilly et empêcher la condamnation à Azkaban de Sirius. Arriver là-bas, ils préviendront Dumbledore des actions du Voldemort du futur et ils décident de se rendre chez les Potter…

Une histoire humoristique et fantastique entre les blagues de James, Sirius et Rémus, les bébés Potter et la visite d'habitants du futur !

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Organisation et Préparation

**Skye17 : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. J'éspère que tu apprécieras ma fiction. **

**Khanarin : Yes, I'm seirous (Sirius) ^^ !**

**Alors, merci pour vos review, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Une amie et correctrice nous a rejoint, moi et Dazzling04, il s'agit de Be-fearless07 !**

**Une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 1**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Organisation et Préparation…**

**Le soleil venait de se lever. Tout était calme à Poudlard. Dans le château tout le monde dormait.**(D : Impossible !)**Tout le monde? Non! **(D : Ah je me disais aussi ^^**)**** .****Une silhouette s'affaissait autour d'un chaudron dans les cachots. Le jeune homme était assez grand et bien battit. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc**(Bf: Blanc? Petit frère dePatin? :b)**en bataille lui tombant devant de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Il avait l'air fatigué, en effet de larges cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Ce garçon n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Il ouvrit un énorme livre qui trônait à côté du chaudron sur lequel était écrit "voyage dans le temps: Sorts et potion", parcourut rapidement quelques lignes et le laissa retombé. Il courut jusqu'à une armoire proche et prit un flacon. Il le déversa dans le chaudron, une épaisse fumée bleu s'en échappa. Il tourna la potion sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens inverse avant de s'exclamait:**

**« J'ai fini ! »**

**Et sans demander son reste, se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant là sa potion.**

**Il déboula devant le portrait de la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe avant de foncer dans le dortoir des garçons. Drago Malefoy, qui était en septième année à Serpentard, c'était fait élire préfet en chef, avec sa douce et tendre: Julia Potter, la sœur de son ex-ennemi Harry Potter. Il entra dans le dortoir et cria près d'un brun aux yeux verts qui dormait:**

**« Harry, DEBOUT ! Je l'ai fini ! ALLEZ !' »**

**Mais rien à faire, Harry ne bougeait pas ! Alors, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses:**

**« Aguamenti" chuchota Drago**

**Quand le sort atteint Harry, il se leva d'un bond.**

**« Hein! Quoi... Keskispass ? !**

**-Heu... Pourrait-tu t'exprimer en Anglais ? Demanda le blond**

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?**

**-Hé, ho calme-toi ! Lui intima-t-il avant d'ajouter, sourire aux lèvres : Je l'ai terminé !' »**

**Harry fit une mine surprise puis explosa de joie. Il réveilla Ron puis dit à Drago d'aller réveiller sa sœur pendant que lui s'occupait de Ginny.**

**Il pénétra dans le dortoir des filles (lui et ses amis avaient inventé un sort pour que les trois garçons puissent entrer dans le dortoir des filles) à pas de loup, s'approcha du lit de Ginny et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il commença à embrasser ses épaules, puis remonta doucement à son coup, son menton avant de terminer sur ses lèvres.**(Bf**;**beeeeerk :b)** Il lui donna un baiser passionné alors qu'elle se réveillée. Harry lui expliqua la situation et après quelques « embrassades », elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche.**

**-« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Demanda Harry avec un regard qui en disait long.**

**Ginny vira au rouge pivoine et ne sus que répondre.**

**-« Je prends ça pour un oui » dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser et d'aller chercher ses affaires pour la douche.**

**Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure, ils ressortirent main dans la main et on entendit hurler :**

**-« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »**

**Ron déboula rouge de colère.**

**-« Que faisait-tu avec ma sœur dans la salle de bain ? **(D : On se demande bien Patmol..)

**-Ben….. On se lavait ? (Ginny hocha la tête)**

**-Et pourquoi tu te lavais avec ma sœur ?**

**-Et pourquoi tu t'es lavai avec Hermione ?**

**-Euh…. En fai….. C'est bon, on est quitte ! »**

**Et ils explosèrent de rire.**

**Ils descendirent de la tour Gryffondor pour aller au troisième étage dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs. Harry donna le mot de passe au tableau qui n'était autre que « maisons rapprochées, amour liés. Drago avait réveiller Julia et elle était partie prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, il en avait profité pour aller chercher sa potion qui était resté au cachot. Drago et Julia étaient enlacés dans un canapé, un ver de jus de citrouille à la main quand les quatre autres entrèrent. Drago les invitas à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent pendant qu'il allait chercher des verres de jus. Il revint en disant :**

**-« J'ai croisé en remontant, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre…**

**-Je vois que vous parler de moi . **(D : J'adore xD!)** venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du tableau.**

**-Bonjour Potter, Potter, Weasley, Malefoy, Weasley et Granger. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqués ? »**

**Tout le monde regarda Harry, lui, qui comprit enfin pourquoi après quelques secondes, commença à parler :**

**-« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait professeur. »**

**Mais il n'y avait plus de places. Harry le vit et prit Ginny**(Bf; trop romantique *-*) **sur ses genoux. Mc Gonagall s'exécuta. Elle de demandait pourquoi les six adolescents, surnommés « maraudeuresquement sauveurs » par Sirius et Rémus, l'avaient fait venir. Harry prit la parole:**

**« Hum... heu... Je pense que vous avez eu vent de notre dernière expédition...**

**-En effet, j'en ai entendu parler. Dans le futur ! Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu revenir vivant ! **(D : Moi aussi :p)

**-Bien, comme nous avons réussi à aller dans le futur et en revenir, nous en avons déduit que nous pouvons aller dans le passé, pour sauver ma mère et mon père. On a déjà tout prévu (enchaina-t-il car il voyait que sa directrice allait répliquer) ça fait deux mois que Drago travail sur la potion « Tempus » que nous avons trouver dans le livre que Dumbledore m'a donné avant de mourir. » **(D : Dumbledore est mort ! Noooooooooooon ! Pourquooooooiiiiii ? Hum.. Bref.. ^^')

**La directrice resta sans voix. Il avait dis-sept ou seize ans, ils étaient si jeunes et avait surmonter tellement d'épreuves.**

**Dumbledore avait offert un livre à Harry avant de mourir**(Bf; :'c )**et dès qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, ils avaient fait, lui et ses amis, à l'aide d'un sortilège, un voyage dans le temps. Dans le futur pour être exact ! Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne à part Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, et Rémus Lupin, son "oncle". En parlant de Sirius, il arriva essoufflé et les yeux rougies par l'effort dans la pièce.**

**"Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur**

**-Sirius !" Harry venait de se lever. Il courut puis se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius étreignit son filleul avant de s'écrier en rigolant et en regardant Ginny :**

**-Hey ! Tu me fais mal ! Je plais à ce que je vois ! Eh oui, j'ai une touche ! Attention Ginny, ne le laisse pas s'amouracher de moi !"**(Bf; Haha il est plus humoriste que moi :b)

**Tout le monde explosa de rire. Même McGonnagall s'autorisa un faible sourire amusé.**

**Ron fut le premier à se reprendre et lança :**

**"bon, et si nous continuons avant de mourir sous l'humour de Sirius ?"**

**Ils hochèrent tous la tête et ils se rassirent. Sirius fit apparaître un fauteuil pour s'assoir. Au moment où Harry allait reprendre la parole, Rémus arriva en courant.**

**"-Madame la directrice, Harry m'as parlé hier de ce qu'il vous a demandé. Laissez les partir ! Ce sera une immense joie pour tous de revoir James et Lily ici et ..."**

**Sirius avait fait apparaître un fauteuil et l'avait pousser dedans. **

**"-Tu parles trop Mumus" avait-il dit face au regard noir que lui lançait le loup garou. Son regard se transforma en moue boudeuse à l'entente de son "surnom" alors que les autres riaient.**

**McGonnagall interrompit le monologue de Sirius qui disait que Rémus devait mieux s'occuper de Tonks et s'amuser au lieu de parler et de bouder. La directrice se dit que les maraudeurs, qu'ils soit adolescent ou adulte, ne changeront jamais. **(D : Comme on dit, Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, bon je sors moi - :D)** Il se reprit en s'excusant mais avec tout de même un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Même si elle s'en ai aperçue, elle ne dit rien, après tout : qui pouvait tenir tête à Sirius Black ?**

**Tout le monde la regardait, attendant sa décision. Elle partit dans ses pensées : qu'aurait faut Albus Dumbledore dans cette situation ? Elle décida de...**

**prendre le risque.**

**"-Bien. Faîte le. Mais soyez prudent et... -tout le monde s'attendant à une condition-ramener nous James et Lily Potter."**

**C'est sur le regard choqué de toute la salle qu'elle s'en alla.**

**Les adolescents se reprirent bien vite et décidèrent avec Sirius et Rémus qu'ils partiraient le lendemain en début d'après midi pour leur laisser le temps de tout préparer. Il fut aussi décider que les six amis resteraient dormir dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs. Leurs salle fonctionnait comme la salle sur demande donc il serait facile de lui demandait trois grandes chambres. Les filles décidèrent de faire leurs valises pendant que les garçons discutaient de ce qu'ils devaient préparer pour le lendemain. Environ deux heures plus tard, les filles eurent terminer, résultat d'un sort d'agrandissement chacune, elles décidèrent d'aller voir les garçons pour parler bagages. Après une demi-heure à les convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas emporter que trois boxers, deux jeans et un t-shirt et de s'être lamenter sur le faible contenu de leurs commodes, elles décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping. Rien qu'à la mention de ce mot, Sirius et Rémus étaient partis presque en courant en disant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain pour le départ. Les garçons durent négocier mais ils fût décider que se serait les filles (aux plus grand regrets des trois ados) qui préparaient leurs malles.**

**L'heure du midi approchant, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Assises à leurs tables, pendant que les garçons parlaient (comme toujours) de Quiddditch, les filles s'extasiaient sur leurs plan de l'après-midi. En effet, elles avaient décidé de rhabiller entièrement leurs petits amis à la mode américaine**( Bf; J'adore^^)**, mode que l'on trouve que du côté moldu de Londres. Bien sûr, elles allaient acheter quelques robes de sorciers, strict nécessaire quand on en est un ! Elles avaient décider aussi, sur une idée folle de Julia, qu'elles s'achèteraient aussi quelques robes assortis aux habits de leurs hommes.**

**Le repas venait à peine de se terminer que nos trois héroïnes venaient de quitter précipitamment la pièce pour se préparer: elles ne pouvaient pas aller du côté moldu vêtue d'une robe de sorcière !**

**Les garçons remontèrent penaud, en pensant aux essayages qu'ils devraient effectuer quand elles rentreront. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le portrait de la salle commune de Drago et Julia, ils trouvèrent un mot qui disaient que leurs petites amies étaient parties. Il mentionnait le fait qu'elles passeraient d'abord au chemin de Traverse puis dans le Londres moldu et enfin à Près au Lard où ils devaient les retrouver. Ils pensèrent déjà au nombres de sacs qu'elles allaient ramener et qu'il devraient porter.**

**Du côté des filles.**

**Elles venaient juste d'arriver au chemin de Traverse, qu'elles se ruaient déjà vers Mme Guipure. Arrivée devant la boutique, qu'elles connaissaient bien, l'enseigne "Mme Guipure : Prêt à porter pour sorciers" clignotait, cela signifiait qu'il y avait peu de monde. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et allèrent saluer la propriétaire.**

**"-Ginny, Hermione, Julia, mes chéries, venaient là ! cria-t-elle en les embrassant.** **Que puis-je pour vous ?"**

**Elles expliquèrent qu'elles venaient essentiellement pour les garçons mais qu'elles ne diraient pas non pour quelques nouveautés.**

**Elles sortirent de la boutique avec trois sacs chacune. Ginny avait pris une robe de sorcier noire et une blanche et rouge pour Harry, mais elle s'était pris un ensemble blanc et rouge qui suivait avec celui de Harry et une robe de soirée verte émeraude. Hermione, elle, avait prit une robe de sorcier noir pour le voyage du lendemain comme Ginny, mais aussi une robe de sorcier bleu et blanc pour Ron. Comme son amie, un ensemble sorcière s'accordant à celui de son petit ami et une robe de soirée bleu nuit. Enfin, Julia avait choisi deux robes de sorcier: évidemment la noire mais aussi une verte et blanche. Et bien sur, un ensemble vert et blanc et une robe de soirée lavande.**(Bf; Trop belles les robes *-*)**Elles continuèrent de faire les magasins sur le chemin de Traverse et à la fin elles portaient plus de dix sacs chacune ! Avant de transplaner, elles miniaturisèrent le tout et les mirent dans leurs sac à main. **(D : Pourquoi ça existe pas en vrai !)

**Arrivée au Londres moldu, elles entamèrent le tour des boutiques. Après avoir dévaliser NewYorker où elles avaient acheté un bon nombre de sweat, jeans, survêtement et polo, elles se dirigèrent vers Nike où elles trouvèrent trois paires des baskets pour chacun et quelques t-shirt. Et pour finir, elles se retrouvèrent chez Calvin Klein **(D : Miam.. Calvin Klein, tu sais à quoi je pense Patmol.. Kellan Lutz..)** où elles craquèrent pour une gamme de boxers: rouge pour Harry, bleu pour Ron et vert pour Drago avec deux maillots de bain chacun. Ensuite, elles se dirigèrent vers des boutiques typiquement féminines. Quand elles en sortir, tout le monde les regardait bizarrement, elles portaient plus de trente sacs chacune dont la plupart portaient des marques masculines. Elles se cachèrent dans une ruelle sombre pour tout miniaturiser et pour transplaner.**

**Elles arrivèrent à Près au Lard où elles achetèrent des accessoires (et des chaussettes ^^) **(D : Super important hein patmol ^^')(Bf; Haha j'adore le "(et des chaussettes^^) :p)**. Julia envoya un patronus aux garçons qui leurs disaient qu'elles les attendaient au Chaudron Baveur.**

**Elles s'installèrent à une table et discutèrent des frasques de leurs petits amis.**

* * *

**J'éspère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! A bientôt pour le deuxième !**

**Avis ? Review please ^^**


	3. Chapitre2: Retour à la source

Skye17: Merci, j'éspère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Inconnue: Merci mais pour moi, je n'ai pas un grand talent donc...

Me revoila pour le chapitre 2 (qui est plus court que les autres mais ne vous inquiéter pas le 3 seras plus long) ! Merci à ma correctrice Dazzling04 qui m'accompagne sur ce chapitre car Be-fearless07 prépare des examens et n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Moi-même j'en prépare donc il se peu que le chapitre 3 est un peu de retard. J'ai remarquer aussi que j'avais très peu de review et j'aimearais que ceux qui lise laissent une trace d'eux: ça me motiveras un peur ^^. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la source

**Ce fût un dur matin pour les trois garçons à cause de la veille. Leurs petites amies avaient trouvé marrant de leur faire faire un défilé avec leurs nouveaux vêtements. Bien sûr, cela c'était terminé en défilé perso chacun dans leurs chambre,**(_D: Miam, miam.. Mets les détails la prochaine fois Patmol ^^)_** mais ça les autres n'était pas obligés de le savoir. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans le salon, pendant que les filles étaient dans la salle de bain, et éclatèrent de rire face à leurs têtes de déterrés. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants puis entendirent toquer au tableau. Drago se leva et alla ouvrir pour tomber nez-à-nez devant Sirius et Rémus. Ils entrèrent et se foutèrent allègrement **_(D: Wow.. Quel mot :O)_** de la tête de nos trois héros avant que Rémus leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les trois en caleçon. Sirius, ravi par cette idée, commença à lancer un sort et Ron, qui avait comprit ce qu'il allait faire, alla vite se planquer derrière Harry suivi de près par Drago.**

**"-C'est ton parrain, c'est à toi de l'affronter !" **_(D: Drago, espèce de laaaaaache !)_** avaient-il dits face au regard noir du suivant.**

**Sirius éclata de rire avant de lancer son sortilège vers le groupe de garçons agglutiner derrière le canapé. Aussitôt, le caleçon de Harry se mit a chanter une sérénade pour la rousse qui était dans la salle de bain.**

**Les filles sortirent, hurlant de rire avec les autres alors qu'Harry était rouge d'embarras. Voici une des blagues les plus connues de Patmol ! pensa-t-il. Il mit fin au sortilège d'un simple mouvement de la main et regarda les autres se moquaient de lui, les détaillant.**

**Ginny, son âme soeur, du haut de ses 16 ans, était rousse aux yeux bleus, avec un quantité incroyable de taches de rousseurs sur le visage, typique des Weasley. Elle avait un caractère de feu mais savait se montrer douce et gentille avec ses amis.**

**Ron, son meilleur ami, qui avait 17 ans, était la version masculine de sa soeur. Sirius les taquinait souvent en disant qu'un jour, Harry allait les confondre et Ron allait retrouver son meilleur ami, à poil, allongé à côté de lui dans son lit un soir.**

**Hermione, sa meilleure amie, âgée de 17 ans aussi, était grande avec des cheveux châtains retombant en bouclettes dans son dos. Elles avait de grand yeux chocolats. Harry pensait qu'elle faisait un très beau couple avec Ron.**

**Drago, 17 ans aussi, quant à lui était aussi devenu un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était grand, bien bâtit grâce au Quidditch, les yeux bleus gris et les cheveux blonds. Il sortait depuis un an avec sa soeur Julia.**

**Ah Julia, Julia. Sa précieuse petite soeur. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits, physique et caractère, à leur mère Lilly, à part les yeux, elle avait les yeux de James alors qu'Harry ressemblait trait pour trait à James avec les yeux de Lilly selon les dires des deux maraudeurs restants. Parfois, ils les appelaient mini-Cornedrue et mini-Tigresse, au plus grand plaisir des deux. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé, avec Ginny.**

**Ils inspecta son parrain et son oncle, qui eux n'avaient pas changés d'un poil, avant d'éclater de rire, de bon coeur avec les autres.**

**Ils partiraient dans 20 minutes, tout était prêt. Les valises étaient prêtes à être miniaturisées. Les six adolescents étaient alignés devant leur paquetage tandis que le professeur McGonnagall, Sirius et Rémus attendaient, devant eux, le moment de leur dire au revoir. Les deux maraudeurs s'avancèrent pour serrer les six amis dans leurs bras et Sirius en profita pour donner une lettre à Harry à remettre à James. McGonnagall mit fin à ces touchantes séparations avant de lancer un signal à Drago. Il distribua la potion à tout le monde et c'est dans un silence presque religieux, seulement troublé par les halètements canins de Sirius, qu'ils avalèrent la mixture avant de disparaître.**

**Ils atterrirent devant le porte de Poudlard. Au début, ils pensèrent qu'ils avaient échoués avant d'apercevoir Dumbledore apparaître derrière une fenêtre. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Rusard, qui avait moins de rides. Il s'exclama :**

**-"Potter ! Vous êtes revenu ! Poudlard ne veut plus entendre parler de vous et des maraudeurs ! Déguerpissez !"** _(__D; Ah Rusard toujours aussi chiant ! Mais tais-toi vieux !)_

**Harry sourit, heureux d'être confondu avec son père. Il répondit poliment :**

**-"Je pense que vous vous trompez de Potter, monsieur. Puis-je voir le professeur Dumbledore ?"**

**Rusard, désarçonné face à cette réponse, les conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du proviseur. Il donna le mot de passe qui était "suçacide" puis partit, les laissant là. Harry toqua doucement à la porte et ils entendirent une faible voix leur dire d'entrer. Il poussa la porte lentement et les six amis se pétrifièrent en découvrant le professeur Dumbledore... hum... occuper avec le professeur McGonnagall.** _(D: umm.. occuper à quoi Patmol ! ^^)_** Ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire en mêmes temps alors que les deux adultes se redressaient, penaud. Dumbledore parla en premier:**

**-" , M. et Mme Weasley et ... ? Attendez, quelqu'un pourrai-t-il m'expliquer ?**

**-Professeur, je suis bien mais pas de cette période." Expliqua Ron. " Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley et voici ma soeur Ginny Weasley, lui c'est Harry Potter et elle, sa soeur Julia. Quant à , c'est Drago pas Lucius. Nous venons de 1997."**

**Les professeurs les regardèrent effarés puis les adolescent fixèrent Harry. Celui ci entreprit de tout expliquer aux deux personnes assises devant lui et à la fin de son récit, Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras et transplana. Les cinq adolescents restants et McGonnagall décidèrent de les attendre. Elle fit apparaître des canapés et demanda aux jeunes gens d'expliquer leurs vies. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 3h que Harry et Dumbledore revinrent. Notre héros avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il explique à ses amis:**

**-"Dans cette époque, Voldemort n'a créer que cinq horcruxes. Je vous annonces qu'il n'y en reste qu'un : Naguini. Nous avons détruit la coupe, le médaillon, la bague et le diadème !"**

**Cette déclaration fut accueillie avec des exclamations de joie et Ginny se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser furieusement. Au bout de cinq minutes, Ron toussa sous les rires des autres pour indiquer qu'ils, enfin qu'il, étaient toujours là. Les amoureux se séparèrent en rougissant. Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et annonça:**

**-"Maintenant, direction le manoir Potter. Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de les rencontrer. Sirius sera sans doute là-bas, accompagné de Rémus."**

**C'est sur un silence gêner que les six personnes attrapèrent le porte au loin que Dumbledore venait de créer. Tous pensaient la même chose: comment les Potter allaient prendre la nouvelle ? Et surtout: Voudront-ils d'eux ?**

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter3: Manoir Potter Partie 1

Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce grand retard. J'ai dus préparé mon brevet et mon parrain s'est marié donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire entre les révisions et les préparations. Ensuite, mes deux charmantes correctrices (et commentatrices) sont en vacances donc ce texte n'est malheuresement pas corriger et commenter, mais j'ai éssayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles. Et pour finir :Bonne lecture ?

Nayla-HP: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Et merci pour les conseils :)

* * *

Manoir Potter [Partie 1/2]

Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque grille en fer forgé et or. Dérrière, ils pouvaient appercevoir un énorme manoir rouge et or, entouré d'un immense jardin. A l'arrière, Harry remarqua un terrain de Quidditch. Dumbledore poussa la grille, puis pria aux jeunes d'avancer. Un petit chemin de terre les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la demeure. Julia voulu toquait mais elle fut couper dans son élan par un cri :

-"Harry ! Descend de là tout de suite ! Sirius ! Pourquoi tu lui a fait voir ça ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle James ! Allez, à la sieste Harry !"

Ils avaient tous reconnue Lilly Potter. Harry rougissait alors que les autres le regarder avec des sourires moqueurs.

-"On dirai que tu en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à tes parents, surtout à ta mère." fit remarquer le directeur de Poudlard.

Les ados riaient alors qu'Harry devenait encore plus rouge.

Dumbledore toqua alors et le silence se fit quand ils entedirent du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvra et James Potter apparut. Les jeunes blanchirent.

-" Oh, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, salua le patriache Potter. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Bien le bonjour monsieur Potter. Ce matin, j'ai fait une drôle de découverte, voyez-vous, ces 6 jeunes sont apparus à Poudlard avec un secret qui ont bien voulu me transmettre. Et ils souhaitent vous le transmettre aussi, alors je vous laisses en compagnie d'eux. Ils vous expliqueront tout." Il transplana devant l'oeuil perplexe de James.

-"Bon, ben... entrez, dit-il puis il s'arrêta en apercevant Drago. Aucun Malefoy ne mettra jamais les pieds chez moi !"

Julia voulu répliquer mais Harry l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il lui demanda de rester avec Drago le temps des explications en faisant un clin d'oeuil au blond.

Les quatres amis suivèrent et entrèrent donc dans le manoir. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, rouge et or aussi. En faite, toute la maison avait l'air d'être basé sur les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent à un petit salon où ils virent Sirius affalé sur un canapé, mort de rire, Rémus écroulé de rire dans un autre et une Lilly plus rouge que jamais.

-"Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demananda James en entrant

Rémus fut le premier à se reprendre et répondit

-Sirius a demander a Lilly si tu avait de jolies fesses quand elle été dans la lune, elle a répondit que t'avait pas qua ça de jolie d'après elle et son éxpérience de, je cite, "ton corps" ! "

Il repartit dans son fou rire accompagné de James et des ados, qui se firent remarquer à ce moment là. Tout le monde s'arréta de rire et les regardèrent curieusement. James les fit asseoir sur le canapé duquel il chassa Sirius, qui se plaignit d'être maltraité.

-"Qui sont tes amis, Jamesie ?" demanda le loup garou

.Le dit Jamesie expliqua aux autres ce que Dumbledore lui avait dis puis il se tourna vers les 4 personnes et leurs dit:

-"Nous vous écoutons"

Les trois autres fixaient Harry. Sirius le vit et dit:

-"Hé bien, mini sosie de James, je crois que tes amis veulent que c'est toi qui parle"

Harry sourit face au surnom qu'avait employté son parrain et il déclara de but en blanc:

-"Je m'appele Harry James Potter."

* * *

J'éspère que ça vous à plut. Je vais essayer de poster la partie 2/2 dans la semaine :D

J'ai remarquer que le nombre de visite augmente mais pas les review. Un petit conseil, un ressentit, une critique... N'hésitez pas !


	5. Chapter 3: Manoir Potter Partie 2

Salut à tous !

Bon ben voilà la partie deux tant attendu de mon chapitre !

Je voudrai remercier Nayla-HP et Guest pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisirs !

Sur ce: Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Manoir Potter [Partie 2/2 ]

Les adultes blanchirent à l'entente de cette phrase. Rémus fît un signe de tête à Harry, lui indiquant de continuer.

"-Nous venons du futur. Voici mes deux meilleurs amis: Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, et ma petite amie, qui est aussi la soeur de Ron: Ginny Weasley.

" Harry crut entendre Sirius marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à "les Potter et leurs rousses" mais ne dit rien.

Il reprit :

"-Les deux personnes qui sont dehors, je vous les présenterais après car c'est une longue histoire.

-Mais, si vous venez du futur, pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda Lilly

-Hé bien, le destin (et Dumbledore) nous ont donné une chance de changer le futur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Questionna cette fois ci James.

Harry chercha ses mots mais décida de tout lacher.

-Je suis orphelin. Dans le futur, vous êtes morts.

Les quatres personnes ressemblaient à des fantômes à ce moment.

-Mais, Rémus et moi sommes là non ? Dit Sirius

-Oui, mais pas depuis longtemps, il a fallut traverser beaucoup de choses pour que nous soyons réunis."

Ron fit remarquer à Harry de raconter son histoire, ce serait plus simple. Alors Harry raconta tout, vraiment tout. Depuis son enfance chez les Dursley au voyage temporel qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre. Quelques fois, un de ses amis l'interrompait pour rajouter un détail ou son point de vue sur une scène. A la fin du récit, Lilly se leva et enlaça son fils, pleurant dans ses bras. Puis vînt le tour de James, de Sirius et enfin de Rémus. Tous lui dirent combien ils étaient fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il est devenu, fier de ses choix, de ses amis. Sirius rajouta qu'il était fier d'avoir un filleul qui savait reconnaître les jolies filles et qui était un parfais petit maraudeur. Ginny rougit face aux regards que lui lançait les deux hommes. James rajouta qu'il était fier de ses dons pour le Quidditch mais ils furent vite stopper par Lilly, qui les menaça de dormir à deux sur le canapé sous les rires de tous.

"-Et, qui sont ces gens dehors ? demanda Rémus.

-Alors, asseyez vous, dit Harry en plaisantant, car je pense que vous n'allez pas me croire."

Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement et s'asséyèrent.

"- Dehors, il y a ma soeur.

Tous le regardèrent bouches bées.

-D'après mes calculs, elle devrait naître l'année prochaine et félicitations Rémus, tu es l'heureux parrain !"

Rémus rougit puis remercia les parents, qui étaient encore sous le choc. James se reprit et dit sur un ton moqueur :

"-Mais comment allons nous faire Lilly, déjà avec ce monstre d'Harry...

-Hé, mais je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, commenta ce dernier."

Tout le monde rit face à la tête boudeuse du survivant. Sa mère lui demanda d'en dire plus sur sa soeur.

"- Hé bien, elle s'appelle Julia et a un an de moins que moi. Et elle est dehors avec sont petit ami...

- Quoi ? Mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Protestèrent les maraudeurs.

- Son nom est Drago Malefoy et il fait parti de l'ordre du phoenix. Il a retourné sa veste et s'est battu contre sa famille pour le bien. Un peu comme toi Sirius."

Lilly demanda à ce que James va les chercher. Il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné des deux adolescents et de toutes les valises qu'ils avaient du garder. Il les posa dans un coin de la pièce et les prièrent de s'asseoir avec les autres. Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle puis les maraudeurs posèrent des question à Drago, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

"- Tu as quel age ? demanda James après une demi heure de question

-17 ans

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec Julia ? Questionna Rémus

- Un an, trois mois et deux jours

- Ouah, tu as tout retenu ! s'exclama Sirius

- En fait, ce sont les filles qui nous demandent de retenir ! Intervient Harry

- Et Ginny et toi, ça fait combien de temps ?

- Deux ans, six mois et... 5- 6 - 7 jours !

Sirius rigola puis :

- Et Hermione et toi, Ron ?

- Heuuu...Je crois... ça va bientôt faire 5 mois ! Déclara-t-il

Hermione lui donna une claque derrière la tête pendant que les autres riaient.

-Aïe ! Mione, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce fût au tour de Ginny de lui en mettre une.

-Aïe, Gin !

Puis, vînt le tour de Julia.

-Mais 'Lia ! Controlez vos copines !" cria-t-il, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des autres et lui valut trois tapes en même temps.

Lilly se leva pour préparer le dîner suivie de Ginny, Julia et Hermione pendant que les garçons commentaient différentes attaques de Quidditch. Cette soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

* * *

Bon, ben... A bientôt pour mon chapitre 4 !

Review ? ^^


	6. Chapter 4: Soirée chez les Potter

*entrant doucement, sans se faire remarquer*

Je suis désolé de tout ce retard, mais avec les vacances que je passe, je n'est pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire et encore une foismes correctrices sont incapable de corriger puisqu'elle sont dans un pays étranger.

En tout cas, merci pour vos review et vos ajouts en alerte !

Disclamer (que j'ai oublier dans les chapitres précédents): l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas (sauf quelques uns) mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, à qui je voue un culte !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Soirée chez les Potter

Ils dinnèrent dans la bonne humeur, sous les blagues des trois maraudeurs. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent tous au salon pour continuer la soirée. Il y eu beaucoup de questions, de rires... Au bout d'un moment, Sirius demanda à son filleul:

"- Dis moi Harry, suis-je toujours aussi beau dans le futur ?"

James et Rémus frappèrent leur ami derrière la tête ce qui déclancha le rire de tous.

"-Non mais sérieusement, reprit Sirius, suis-je toujours le même ?

-Si tu parles de ton habitude à faire des blagues et a offrir des cadeaux les plus farfelus les uns que les autres, je dirais que tu n'a pas changé. D'ailleurs, nous ne nous remettons pas de ton dernier cadeau de Noël ! dit-il, vite approuvé par ses deux autres amis alors que les filles s'esclaffaient. Bien sur, les adultes demandèrent ce que Patmol avait bien pu leur offrir et c'est Ron qui expliqua:

- Il a l'habitude de nous offrir à Noël, à Drago, Harry et moi, des caleçons tous plus estravagants les uns que les autres. Une fois, Drago en a eu un avec une incription immanquable car lors d'un de nos paris, que Julia se fera un plaisir de raconter, tout Poudlard a pu lire sur ses fesses: APPARTIENT AUX POTTER. Mais le pire, c'est celui qu'Harry a eu cette année !

-Non Ron, s'il te plait ! Cria ce dernier alors que Drago était déjà plié en deux. Mais Ron ne lui rendit qu'un magnifique sourire sadique.

- Sirius avait ensorcelé le caleçon d'Harry pour qu'a chaque fois qu'il... enfin qu'il... qu'il... vous voyez quoi, dit-il tout rouge alors que Drago s'esclaffait de plus belle et qu'Harry esayait d'étouffer ce dernier, le vêtement se mette à chanter et c'est avec une immense surprise que McGonnagall a pu entendre des chansons paillardes pendant son cours, parce que Ginny avait soufflé quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Harry en mettant une main sur sa cuisse !

Tout le monde avait explosé de rire alors que le jeune Potter rougissait à vue d'oeil. Lilly se reprit bien vite, voyant la gène de son fils et demanda à Julia de quel pari parlait Ron tout-à-l'heure.

-Une fois, pendant qu'on était à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ces trois là on fait un pari contre nous et ils ont perdu. Leur gage était de porter leurs pantalons en dessous de leurs fesses et de porter leurs caleçons hauts pendant toutes les vacances. D'ailleurs, nous avons vite regretté ce choix en voyant tout le monde, même des garçons, les matter dans les couloirs. Certains élèves, pensant que c'était cool, ont fait de même et certains né-moldus ont fait pareil dans leurs monde et depuis, la mode du côté sorcier et moldu est de porter son pantalon comme ceci à cause de ces idiots.

Les rires repartirent de plus belles alors que les trois intéressés se défandaient en disant que c'était super cool de faire ça.

Un moment, tous entendirent des pleurs et James monta au premier étage. Il redescendit avec un petit bébé: Harry. Alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé avec son fils dans les bras, les trois filles s'anvançèrent pour regarder le mini-Harry de plus près. S'en suivit des exclamations comme quoi Harry était très mignon quand il était bébé. Le petit, qui avait gardé sa tête cachée dans le cou de son père, bougea pour se retrouver face aux nouvelles personnes. Il les regarda tous, s'attardant un petit peu plus sur lui même avant de tendre les bras vers Ginny.

Tout le monde le regarda attendri alors que Drago lança un "Il sait ce qu'il veut lui" ce qui fît rire les autres alors que Ginny s'était installée dans les bras de son petit ami, le mini-Harry lové contre elle.

* * *

Des avix, des conseils ? Review ! ^^

Corn-patmol03


End file.
